The Mangled Memories of pain
by endario
Summary: Mangle has ended up in Equestria, with corrupted memory files, and a low battery. Can the main six help her? Rated because i am a paranoid person and because of violence, and horrific imagery.
1. System Failure

_**Ok so… this is going to be an interesting story, I am going to be using a form of animatronics. The main Animatronic, Mangle, will be based on a version i have seen on Youtube. She (yes it is a she in this story) Has a snake like endoskeleton, with the extra head, two arms, and a few pieces of her "suit" clinging to the endoskeleton. She has no legs, and has an animated look. remember, this is also an MLP fanfic. also, i will be adding a backstory to mangle and the other protagonist (no spoilers) and their relationship. Now without further delays, let the story commence!**_

System_Rebote_trial_6:...System: Operational

Warning_Damage_detected!

Running_diagnostics…

System_Designation:...Toy_Foxy_(AKA)_Mangle_

Memory_data:...Damaged_Corupted_Files_detected.

Camera_System:...Functional.

Audio_Functions:...Operational

Resuming_Normal_Functions….

Mangle opened her eyes, finding herself in a dark forest.

"Why am i in a forest? Where's the Pizzeria?!" She cried.

Rising to her claws, Mangle scanned the area. Finding The area clear, She decided to attempt to recover her memory files.

After an hour of attempted recovery, Mangle finally gave up,

"Urrg! Why am i so broken?" She yelled to the sky, scattering a few birds from their tree homes. Hearing no response, she sighed and started to wander.

-{A Few hours later}-

Mangle dropped her head onto a mossy stone, surprisingly exhausted after a day of wandering the forest.

"How is it even possible for a robot to be tired?" Mangle asked to no one. She sighed. Mangle knew that there was something she was forgetting something important. Deciding to power down for the night, Mangle attempted one last file recovery. but to no avail.

Sighing, Mangle powered down for the night.

That night was torture for poor Mangle, who was plagued with horrible nightmares. The nightmare mainly consisted of a young girl, wandering around a large building. Occasionally, the scenery would flicker to a grotesque image of a bloody robot, with a man dressed in purple. However, these images would only appear for a short second. In spite of this, they were far too long for the poor she-bot. She broke down into sobs. the final image was of a pale face, with long purple streams down it's face, and an eternal eerie smile. A ear splitting sound bombarded Mangle's audio sensors. The Sobbing continued even more intense than before. Mangle felt a warm dull pain on her snout.

The light of dawn reached Mangle's snout, waking her with a start and alerting her to the new day. Mangle broke down into an onslaught of oily tears. She had never experienced a nightmare of that intensity before. She spent about an hour, staining the floor with oil. Finally calming down enough to think straight, she brought herself around to doing a quick system check,

System_Check_#1

Designation_Toy_Foxy_(AKA)_Mangle

Memory_Files- -Memory_1984-1987_Operational

-Memory_42(Child)_Functional [File_reboot_Recomended]

-Memory_2000_2007_Functional

-Memory_2008_2015_Corrupt

-Memory_Core_unstable_[Core_Reset_strongly_Recomended]

-overall_Memory-Useable

Motor_function:Optimal

Audio:Acceptable

Second_Head: Designation= Parry_The_Pirate_Parrot:Offline

Priority: unknown

[Warning!_Battery_is Critical!_Recharge_Required_ASAP]

resuming_normal_functions...

Mangle sighed at the report, knowing she should get repaired, but unable to be repaired. She Brought herself up to her claws, barely willing to properly function. She was still plagued by the memory of her nightmare. A loud howl finally coaxed her into moving. She had to get out of there. Fast.

After 3 hours of aimlessly traversing the strange forest, and encountering very strange creatures, Mangle came across civilization, well a house at least. It was small, with an abundance of birdhouses, and a fenced off area. It was cozy looking, and Mangle was desperate for a place to find directions, and hopefully recharge her near-dead batteries. Mangle hurried towards the cottage, only to stop a dozen feet away from the establishment. She felt her movement slow to a crawl, and her arms slowly stopped reacting to command.

"No…." Mangle whispered, not now….

" **Warning! Battery is under 10%. Protocol states that all non-essential functions be shut down to conserve power! Recharge needed or else, permanent damage to memory core."**

As Mangle's vision faded to black, she made out the sound of a door opening, and a shadow falling over her.

"H..elp...m...e…"

Then nothing.

-{Fluttershy POV}-

Fluttershy arose in her bed, feeling groggy. She had Spent all day yesterday cleaning her animal friends, and their homes as the winter would be coming soon. She Stretched her body out, earning a few joints cracking. She blushed a bit at the display. Fluttershy shook herself, deciding to go downstairs and get some breakfast.

She descended the wooden stairs towards the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, however, she was greeted with a half eaten carrot being thrown at her face. The attacker was non other than her bunny, Angel Bunny.

"Angel! I've told you that it is impolite to throw things!" She scolded her pet. Angel merely looked to the carrot which now lay at Fluttershy's hooves. Fluttershy sighed. she could tell this was going to be a long day.

Fluttershy's first order of business, after a good breakfast of a Daisy sandwich, was to visit the local Pet shop, to order the next month's supply of animal feed, not a cheap task, mind you. the total amounted to around 60 bits, however, Fluttershy was more than happy to pay to keep her animal friends happy and healthy. As she left the shop, the shopkeeper called, "Have a nice day, Fluttershy!" To which Fluttershy acknowledged with a couple flaps of her wing.

The next order, was to visit the Crystal Castle, she had promised Spike to check his scales, he had complained about pain while putting pressure on his back spines. When she reached the castle, Fluttershy was greeted with a warm welcome from both residents of the castle. Twilight was very happy to see her friend, and while Spike was clearly in pain from his spines, he smiled happily at the sight of one of his close friends.

Fluttershy explained to Twilight the reason she was here, and followed Spike to his room. Fluttershy insisted that she give the drake a proper check up, as his last one was last year. Spike was a little reluctant, but ultimately agreed. It was a pretty standard check up, like the hundreds she had given him before.

She checked his heart beat, measured his claws and teeth, assets his fire breath. But the moment she put the tiniest bit of pressure on his back, he let out a pitiful whimper. Fluttershy apologized, and was very careful, and used her wings instead of her hooves. Spike grit his teeth and did his best not to cry. After the examination, Fluttershy diagnosed Spike with scale mites, a mite that could cause major discomfort in dragons and other lizards, by digging into their spines and laying eggs. Needless to say, Spike wasn't very happy.

Fluttershy gave the drake a bottle of ointment, instructing him on how to use it. She also told Twilight about his condition, telling her it was best to deal with it now, before the infection spread to the rest of his body. She also recommended hot showers, with a lot of soap. As Fluttershy was about to leave, Twilight offered to host lunch. Fluttershy graciously accepted.

After a delicious and unhealthy lunch, curtosy of Mc Farmalds. Fluttershy decided to go home. Spike insisted she take a hunk of emerald as payment. Fluttershy went home, to store the emerald and to take a quick nap. She was greeted by another carrot, which she blocked with her wings. After scolding Angel another time, Fluttershy decided to go to bed. She trotted up the stairs, and laid back on her bed. she soon drifted off to sleep.

-{a few hours later}-

" **Warning! Battery is under 10%. Protocol states that all non-essential functions be shut down to conserve power! Recharge needed or else, permanent damage to memory core."**

Fluttershy awoke to a strange voice coming from outside. Looking out her window, she was it was very late. Flutters, now roused from sleep, decided to investigate. With Angel at her side, she ventured out into the night.

After scouting around her her cottage, Fluttershy had uncovered nothing. Angel, however, had uncovered something, and stomped on Fluttershy's tail repeatedly to get her attention. Fluttershy yelped, but calmed down when she realized it was Angel. Angel then pointed to an area of the property, covered in a thick blanket of darkness. he guided Flutters to a large mass in the center of the area. Fluttershy quickly noticed that it was animalistic and wasn't responding. Fluttershy commanded angel to go get Twilight and Spike. He obeyed instantly, and scampered off as Fluttershy dragged the animal into her cottage.


	2. Awakening

**Hello! this story is very new, but this has no current ties to FNAF 3. Also, let me know if you want the others to come to Equestria as well.**

Fluttershy quickly noticed that the strange creature wasn't normal at all…. it had two heads, no legs, and didn't feel like it had natural origin. Fluttershy did the best she could to help it, but to no avail, she couldn't wake it up. A knock on the door was almost immediately answered by Fluttershy, to reveal a very tired looking Twilight, and a napping Spike on her rear.

"Fluttershy?! What is SO important that it can't wait till morning?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the lifeless 'animal'. Twilight gasped at it's appearance. "What is it?" Twilight whispered, clearly flabbergasted at the sight. The sight of the creature was enough to send her spiraling, but she composed herself quickly.

" I don't know…." Fluttershy replied, "But I do know it's in trouble." Twilight noticed a very faint red light, coming from the base of the larger, white head. Twilight nudged Flutters, pointing to the light. Flutter shrugged, feeling around the area of the light, only to find a small hatch. Flipping the hatch open, they saw two things, one; a gauge, measuring the battery charge, two; a pair of wires, connected to two tong like things (the things you find in a car battery).

"Twilight? Do you know any electric spells?" Fluttershy asked the alicorn, who nodded, a little confused. Fluttershy grabbed the wires with her hooves, clamping them on Twilight's horn. Twilight's eyes widened, "You want me to SHOCK the thing?" She asked incredulously. Flutters nodded, pointing at the gauge, seeing that it was well below a quarter. Twilight sighed, momentarily questioning her friend's sanity, but shaking the thought out of her head.

"all right, but stand back."

The room was filled with a dull glow as Twilight initiated her spell. Her horn glowed vibrantly, and began sparking randomly, slowly growing into rhythmic sparks of alicorn power. Spike was hiding behind Fluttershy's leg, who was herself hiding, behind a small couch. The spell ended, and twilight looked even more tired than before… near collapse. but their work paid off, as the gauge on the metal fox's head said it had a full battery.

-{Mangle POV}-

" **suitable charge detected. resuming all functions. have a nice day."**

The monotone voice of Parry was at least a sound, as dull and annoying as it was. Mangle opened her eyes, to find the feeling of her Battery Box being open. Shakily rising to her claws, she began to take in the surrounding area. She was on a coffee table in a small room. The small room was packed with bird houses, mouse holes, and other animal shelters. But the most strange things in Mangle's surroundings, were the animals right in front of her. Three strange creatures stood in front of her. The smallest one, was reptilian in nature, purple with a cream belly and green spines down it's back. It stood on it's hind legs, and had a young look in it's green eyes. The others, had much different bodies than the young lizard. Both were equine in nature, and both had wings collapsed to their sides, the similarities ended there. One was yellow as the sun, with a large pink mane and tail. Mangle assumed it was a she, given the very feminine appearance. She had large, sea green eyes that were filled to the brim with compassion. she had a rabbit on her back as well.

The other, however, was very different. Another she, she had a horn, on which Mangle's cables had been placed. The wings on this one, though, seemed larger than the other. The pony was lavender, with a darker purple for her mane and tail, with a pink highlight. It's eyes, also lavender, were the size of dinnerplates, and seemed to spark randomly.

All three of the creatures were fixated on Mangle, which made her rather uncomfortable. The dismantled fox could barely manage a hello, so simply waved her claw instead.

The young one, leaned over to the lavender one and whispered, "Can it talk?" Earning a smack on the forehead by the purple pony. Mangle managed a low growl at the lizard, who recoiled slightly,

"Y-yes… I can talk." Mangle just managed to utter. The drake looked down at the floor in shame, " I'm sorry for being rude. We've just never seen a creature like you…" The purple lizard mumbled at his feet. Mangle felt shameful, it was only a child, as evidenced by his voice; small and a tad high. Mangle slowly descended from the table, snaking towards the infant. wrapping her arm around him, she whispered soothingly, " It's alright. I'm used to it." The child looked at her eyes, smiling as he did so.

Mangle took her spare claw and offered it to him, "the name's Mangle, what's your's?" The drake smiled even wider, taking her claw with his own and shaking it, " Spike. And This is Fluttershy, " gesturing to the yellow pony, "and Princess Twilight Sparkle." Pointing to the pony who was wrapping Mangle's cables up into a knot with some kind of telekinesis and placing them back into the Battery Box. Mangle felt 'Twilight' close her hatch, with a dull click.

"Did you charge me?" Mangle asked the lavender alicorn. Twilight nodded happily,

"yep, although we didn't know if it would work. What are you? By the way."

Mangle looked down for a second, Spike looking back at her with his emerald eyes. Mangle sighed, " I'm not very comfortable telling my whole past, especially in front of a child. But I will tell you some. I am an animatronic, meaning that i am non organic in origin. I was built to entertain children at any pizza parlor. But things got out of hand..." mangle's voice faded away. Twilight had an look of curiosity, fluttershy had excused herself to prepare a pot of tea, and Spike had a look of confusion.

While the others had a spot of tea, Mangle was thinking on what she should do. She had a broken memory, no where to stay, and with the Pizzeria nowhere to be found, she had no real purpose. The pressure began to wear down on Mangle, and the others noticed.

"hey, Mangle? You ok? You haven't touched your tea…" Spike asked the pondering robot. Mangle, now broken from her thought, looked at the still full cup of Fluttershy's speciality tea. Lowering her head and flattening her ears, Mangle said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, well two things….. one is that i can't eat or drink. the other is that i don't know what to do…. i have no home, no memory, and no work. I'm stuck….."

Twilight cocked her head, "you can't eat or drink? How do you survive?" Mangle chuckled,

"well, the six thousand volts you gave me help…" She joked, "I don't really live, per say…. I'm synthetic, and I don't have any organic components that require sustenance." Twilight gaped at the small fox-snake.

"Could you tell us what you're supposed to be?" Spike asked, earning a face-hoof from Twilight.

Mangle shook a paw at Twilight, "No, no. its alright. He asked a logical question." Turning to the drake, she said, "well I started out as a Fox, but my job at the pizzeria, well it's the reason I have no hind-legs." Spike gasped, "My Job at Freddy's was to entertain children, specifically the young toddlers and such… and their naturally a bit,... destructive… They tore me apart, but at the end of the day, the staff would put me back together. Eventually though, they got tired of picking me up and repairing me… so they made me a full on, 'Pull apart and put back together attraction'. And I was still happy!" A single oily tear escaped Mangle's eye.

"but now I'm lost…. I have nowhere to go…" Mangle's started to tremble, emotions shorting her circuits, She began to sob.

The three equestrians didn't know what to do to comfort the robot, so they decided to let her be, saying that she could find them when she was ready. Mangle's tears stained the wood floor of fluttershy's cottage, and her sobs could he heard even through the forest. Though Mangle did not know, a young creature heard her cries.

"Mangle…." the biped spoke, his voice soft, yet masculine. "Dont worry, I'm coming."

 **Author's note: Dear God, ive been gone a while. welp, cant change the past... enjoy my story. Endario out.**


End file.
